A cellular transmitter must typically satisfy stringent spectral emission and noise standards or specifications while consuming a low amount of power to extend battery life. In addition, for long term evolution (LTE), a transmitter must support single resource block (RB) and multiple RB cases. To meet spectral emission mask (SEM) specifications, the linearity of a cellular transmitter is significant. Counter intermodulation (CIM) products are one of the dominant contributors to non-linearity. One of the fundamental (and undesirable) properties of a voltage or current-commutating mixer is that the mixer generates a strong third-harmonic component. As a result, for a clock frequency FLO of a local oscillator, and a baseband frequency FBB, a mixer output contains a desired signal at FLO+FBB and an undesired signal at 3FLO−FBB. A signal centered around 3FLO may only be 10 dB lower than a signal centered around FLO.